The Lone Wolf
by malinkody
Summary: An AU story where young Harry is Orphaned but not the Boy Who Lived. All 7 years planned. No Pairings as of yet, but definitely Het. Please R&R. This is my first story idea and I wish to know whether to write more. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I hereby disclaim any ownership of any referenced characters in this story.

**Authors Note: **This is my first try at a Fan Fiction story so I want to know if my idea has merit and whether people would like to read more. So everyone Read and Review.

* * *

The night sky had a red hue over Godric's Hollow on the fateful night that the tyrant would be slain. But he wasn't here tonight, oh no, he was at the Longbottom Manor where he would meet his demise at the hands of a one year old toddler. Meanwhile his Death Eaters attacked Godric's Hollow and during the fight both Lily Evans Potter and James Potter were killed. In all of the screaming and exploding tumult nobody noticed a little toddler crawling out of the back of the Potter residence and into the surrounding magical forest. The little boy didn't know that his parents had died trying to protect him. He wasn't aware that around him people had died and suffered. None of this concerned a year old child. The boy just crawled into the forest with a look of bliss on his face as he watched the tricks played by the shadows on the forest floor. They were dancing to the flames that were burning the village in the background. After some time trying to catch the shadows the boy grew tired and simply fell asleep in a hollow tree. The next day unawares to the little boy the world from where his kind hailed was celebrating. Neville Longbottom had vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort. Nobody knew how or why or what happened but that wasn't important, especially not to Harry Potter who was now waking up and feeling very much awake in a hollow tree and very hungry. He crawled out of the tree into the light of the rising sun. Sitting on the ground he beheld the morning glory of the rays of sunlight filtering through the trees. He sat there for a while giggling and playing with the dirt around him but before long his hunger called to him and he began whimpering. This is when he heard a distant howl in the woods. "Pa'foot" the boy said with glee looking in the direction of the howl and started crawling. After a while the howl sounded again but it was farther away. Little Harry was desperate now and started to crawl faster so he could catch up but the next howl was even farther than before. If you looked closely at the young child you would have seen the desperation in his eyes as he looked out into the forest. In mid crawl the little boy suddenly began a strange transformation. His skin broke and grew fur and slowly he turned into a wolf cub and began running faster. The little beast with bright green eyes and silver fur and a black line of fur across his spine was now moving faster with its tongue lolling out of the side of its mouth. Suddenly there was a rustling of leaves from ahead and a big grey wolf appeared. The small cub suddenly stood stock still and looked at the other animal. Coming closer the wolf sniffed the cub and then without much effort picked it up by the nape of its neck and carried it towards her den that was nearby and deposited him in the middle of her litter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I hereby disclaim any ownership of any referenced characters or material in this story.

**Authors Note: **I didn't have much time to write lately and just got to doing another chapter. I'm keeping the first few chapters short until I get into a rhythm and get my writing style down.

* * *

A boy with a shock of unruly white hair and sparkling green eyes was walking along the beach at Portmeirion. He didn't know it was called that, he simply wanted to see the sea. The 8 year old child looked out of place especially since he was Barefoot and very lightly clothed. The chill in the air that told of the coming winter didn't seem to affect him much. He spread his arms in the face of the cold wind that blew his hair in all directions. His eyes gave the feeling of something old and peaceful yet full of the strength and life. Almost like the sea that he was looking at. Suddenly he was sniffing the air for some scent that seemed to excite him. He began running in a random direction and in mid-run he transformed into a wolf with the same silvery fur as his hair with one black line of fur across his back. The wolf soon found the origin of the smell to be coming from a steaming pie that was sitting in a small kitchen of a beach house. He looked inside the window with longing. He had had pie before and he quite liked it. He had also had bad experiences with taking food from people. They usually called him a thief if he appeared as a boy and if he was as a wolf they would either scream or try to chase him away by shouting at him. He transformed back into the boy since he couldn't open the window with his paws. He looked up and into the kitchen and froze just as he was about to reach for the window frame.

Hermione Granger was on holiday with her parents. They were staying in a beach house that had been lent to Mr. Granger by one of his friends from the golfing club. Hermione had been reading an exciting novel about mystical creatures and brave knights from Arthurian Legends. She had also been feeling a little hungry by now and remembered the pie that her mother had brought from home and heated up in the small kitchen. She sighed and marked the page she had been reading before standing up and walking towards the kitchen. But right as she was stepping through the door something caught her eyes that made her freeze. Right across from her outside the kitchen window stood one of the strangest boys she had ever seen. What stood out to her the most was the shock of white hair and his bright green eyes. Upon further notice she found that he was only dressed in a blue hoodie and black knee length shorts. Curiosity about the boy staring at her taking over, she slowly walked over to the window and pulled it up. "Aren't you cold?" was the first question out of her mouth. He looked at her for a while and then simply said "I'm always warm". "What are you doing here? Where are your parents? Where did you come from?" she asked in rapid succession gaining confidence from the strange boys answer. "I like pie" he said simply pointing at the pie on the kitchen table. Hermione looked back and forth between the boy and the pie and his sparkly big eyes that were so like those of an adorable puppy. "Do you want some? Come in I wanted to eat some too" she said to him and the boy climbed through the window as soon as she told him to come in. She looked at him shocked and then simply shrugged and walked over to the cabinet and took out two plates and served two pieces of pie and sat down. The boy promptly sat down next to her and began eating slowly. Hermione meanwhile had completely forgotten about her pie and was looking curiously at his hair.

Thus it was that Mrs. Granger was shocked out of her wits when she walked in to the kitchen to see a strange boy sitting next to her daughter at the kitchen table eating their pie. For a moment she was utterly speechless as she took in the scene of her daughter petting said boy on his head like some pet while he was eating. "Hermione?" she said in a questioning tone not knowing what to say. Hermione turned around and saw her mother looking at the boy questioningly. "He was standing outside the window and wanted some pie" was her reply as she turned back to play with the strange white hair again. Her daughter's next comment took her completely by surprise, "His hair is really soft" she said smiling at the boy who was still eating not paying the least attention to what was going on. Jane Granger simply didn't know what to say.


End file.
